Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): VOLPP, Kevin G. The goal of the proposed Roybal Center is to build on the substantial momentum we established in the previous grant period to accelerate progress on multiple fronts: understanding mechanisms of behavior change using approaches from behavioral economics (Thematic Area of Focus #1 for this Funding Opportunity Announcement and the thematic focus of our Center); physical activity promotion (Thematic Area of Focus #2); leveraging technology to promote healthy aging (Thematic Area of Focus #7) using the NIH-funded Penn Way to Health platform; and increasing the sustainability and persistence of behavior change (Thematic Area of Focus #6). We have chosen these priorities recognizing shifts in health care delivery financing towards risk- bearing contracts and growing interest among employers and health plans in technology- and incentive-based approaches to health improvement. Our Management and Administrative Core will provide infrastructure to support research activities in behavioral economics and health at the University of Pennsylvania (UPENN) and among affiliated faculty at other universities. The Pilot Core will nurture Stage 0 and Stage 1 pilots through the NIH Stage Model with carefully designed pilots that advance to Stage 2 and larger-scale (Stages 3 and 4) field studies and Stage 5 implementation and dissemination in conjunction with private and public sector implementation partners. Specific aims are to: 1.) Facilitate and support research across the NIH Stage model that advances the translation of behavioral economic concepts to improved health and health behaviors for older adults (NIH Stages 0-5); 2.) Cultivate testing of mechanisms of behavior change and early-stage feasibility pilots (Stages 0-I) 3.) Support testing of ideas with promise in Stage 1 that have potential to improve the health of large patient populations in research and community settings (NIH Stages 2-4); 4.) Collaborate with external health care organizations to disseminate our findings and support the implementation of effective interventions (NIH Stage 5). OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 01/18 Approved Through 03/31/2020) Page Continuation Format Page